More Than Enough
by Cleao Valentine
Summary: Himeno and Hayate have been happily married for eighteen years, and their lives as the Pretear and the Leafe Knight of the Wind hasn’t changed since the defeat of the Great Tree of Fenryl. But Sasame and Takako have separated, and it caused Takako to go
1. The Pretear's Children

More Than Enough  
  
Story by: Cleao Valentine  
  
Summary: Himeno and Hayate have been happily married for eighteen years, and their lives as the Pretear and the Leafe Knight of the Wind hasn't changed since the defeat of the Great Tree of Fenryl. But Sasame and Takako have separated, and it caused Takako to go back to her old self, but this time, she has gained more power than before. It caused Takako to gain greater powers after she finds out that Sasame has married Himeno's fraternal twin sister, Suna, and Goh has also found love. The Leafe Knights and Himeno cannot beat her at this stage, but what if Hayate and Himeno's first son and daughter have something to do with Takako's second demise?  
  
Chapter 1: The Pretear's Children  
  
Hina Awayuki sat at her dresser table brushing her pink and blue hair slowly. "Hina! Quit messing with your hair! You've been in your room for two hours! Get down here! Dad said so!" a young voice said. "Shut up you little brat! I'll be done in a little while! Besides, why do you care, Shoji?" asked Hina. Then, Hayate and Himeno's first son, Shoji burst into the room and said, "DAD SAID SO!" Hina slammed her brush on the table and stomped over towards her little brother. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and screamed, "Quit being a big brat!" "Quit being so self- centered! You may be two years older than I am, but that doesn't mean that you have to treat me like crap!" Shoji screamed. He turned around and ran downstairs. Hina sighed and stomped out of her room. She went downstairs and saw her father, Hayate, trying to calm Shoji down. Hayate looked up to see Hina standing in the doorway. "Hina, did you insult your brother?" asked Hayate. "No! I didn't insult him!" Hina screamed clenching her fists. "Yes you did, you big baby!" Shoji screamed. "Oh, look who's talking knuckle head! You're the one who went crying to dad about your little problem!" Hina retorted. "My problem! You're the one who called me a little brat!" Shoji screamed back. "That's enough!" the female voice of Hina and Shoji's mother, Himeno said. Hayate, Hina, and Shoji looked over at the doorway and saw Himeno standing there with a few bags of groceries hooked on her arms, while carrying her twin boy and girl, Keisuke and Mina. "Himeno! Thank God your home!" Hayate exclaimed. Hina and Shoji glared coldly at each other. "That's enough you two! I'm sick and tired of hearing you two scream and holler at each other!" Himeno shouted handing the twins to Hayate and then sitting the groceries on the counter. She put her hands on her hips and looked at her oldest children angrily. "But mother! Hina started it!" Shoji screamed pointing to Hina. "I did not! You came up to my bedroom telling me to come downstairs when I was doing my hair for my date!" Hina exclaimed. "I think you'll be missing that date tonight, young lady. Your both grounded!" Himeno screamed. "But mother! Shin said he was going to take me somewhere special for our first anniversary of being together!" Hina screamed. Then, the doorbell rang. Hina looked towards the door and ran towards it. She opened the door and saw the 35 year old Shin, the Leafe Knight of Plants standing at the door. Shin was no longer a young child with a bowl cut, he was a tall, muscular man with shaggy blonde hair and emerald colored eyes. "Ready to leave, Hina?" asked Shin. "Yeah! Please get me out of here!" Hina screamed clinging to Shin for dear life. Shin looked up at his companions. "Hina Mawata Awayuki! You get back in this house right now!" Himeno screamed. "NO! I won't!" Hina screamed. "Hina!" Hayate screamed. Hina grabbed a hold of Shin's hand and pulled him away from her house. "HINA! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Hayate screamed running to the door. "Sorry, Hayate! I'll bring her back around 11:00!" Shin screamed as he was pulled into his car. He started the engine and drove off with seventeen-year-old Hina inside. Himeno sat down at the kitchen table and began to sob in her hands. Hayate came back into the kitchen and handed the twins to Shoji. "Shoji, put Keisuke and Mina to bed. I'll be up in a second to check on them." Hayate told him. "Sure thing, dad." Shoji said turning around and going upstairs into his brother and sister's room. Hayate sighed and walked over to his sobbing wife. "Himeno?" he asked. "It's all my fault, Hayate. I shouldn't have been so hard on her!" Himeno exclaimed. "No. It wasn't your fault. She's just rebellious and doesn't want to listen to reason. I know you were that way when you were seventeen and in love." Said Hayate with a smile. Himeno looked up and gave Hayate a cold glare. Hayate backed away slowly.  
  
In Shin's car, Hina sat in her seat with her arms folded while glaring at the dashboard. "What was the deal? What were you arguing about with your dad, Hina?" asked Shin. "That's none of your business. I'm sorry, but its not." Said Hina coldly. "Jeez. Sorry I asked." Said Shin turning his head back to the road. He finally pulled up in the parking lot of Goh's restaurant. "Goh's restaurant? Why here?" asked Hina. "Cause Goh and I have something special planned for you." Shin replied. He got out of the car and went to the other side. He opened the passenger's door and held his hand out. "Let me help you." He said. Hina smiled and took the Knight's hand. She was lifted out of the car and into Shin's arms.  
  
In his room, Shoji tinkered with his model cars on his shelf and the one that he was currently working on. He was tinkering with a model of a dodge viper, until Hayate and Himeno walked into his bedroom. "Shoji, can we talk to you for a moment?" Himeno asked. "Sure. What's the matter?" Shoji asked innocently. "I want to know what really happened between you and your sister. What did she really say to you?" Himeno asked. "Didn't dad tell you everything?" asked Shoji. "No. I only told her that I told you to go upstairs and get your sister so she could help your mother and I with the groceries. That's all I told her." Hayate said. "Oh." Shoji said looking away. "Do you have anything else to add to that, Shoji?" Himeno asked. Shoji stayed silent for a few seconds before replying, "No. Nothing else. I told you everything that I knew." Said Shoji. "Okay. You're ungrounded. Thank you for telling us the truth." Said Himeno walking over to her son and kissing his head. "Awe, mom, stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Shoji exclaimed. Himeno and Hayate laughed and walked out of Shoji's room. Shoji smiled and looked down at his model car. "I have the greatest parents in the world. I just wish that Hina would be a little bit more happy about having a Pretear and a Leafe Knight as parents." Shoji said to himself. 


	2. The Princess of Disaster's Return

More Than Enough  
  
Story By: Cleao Valentine  
  
Chapter 2: The Princess of Disaster's Return  
  
The next morning, Hina woke up tiredly after having a romantic date with Shin. She got up, got dressed, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and went downstairs for breakfast. When she got downstairs, she saw her family eating pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast. She walked over and sat in her normal spot in between her father and her little sister Mina. "Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Himeno asked with a smile. "Yeah. Kind of. Sorry about running out of the house like that yesterday." Said Hina. "It's okay. I can see why you were so upset. I shouldn't have been that hard on you." Himeno told her. "It wasn't you, mother." Hina assured her. Hayate smiled and put a piece of bacon in his mouth. Shoji did the same, while Himeno fixed Hina's plate for her.  
  
At Sasame and Suna's place, the Leafe Knight of Sound and the other Pretear sat on the couch in each other's arms. "I'm glad we finally have time alone, Sasame." Suna told her husband. "As do I, Suna. As do I." Said Sasame calmly leaning his head on Suna's forehead. He turned his head slightly and kissed his wife's forehead. Suna smiled up at Sasame and leaned her head on his shoulder. All of the sudden, the ground began to shake violently. Sasame and Suna jumped and Suna screamed, "Sasame! What's going on?" Sasame gasped and dove at Suna. "Watch out!" Sasame screamed grabbing Suna and pulling her close to his body just as a giant tree root came out of the ground. The tree root had pierced Sasame's leg, and caused blood to splatter all over the place as it tore out a chunk of Sasame's leg. Sasame cried out in pain and landed hard next to Suna. "Sasame!" Suna screamed. She looked down at his leg and put her hands over the wound. "S- Suna! Let's preat!" Sasame shouted holding out his hand. Suna nodded and touched Sasame's hand. All of the sudden, Sasame and Suna's bodies became big white lights, and eventually, Sasame disappeared into Suna's body. Suna became the Pretear of Sound. The giant tree root dove after Suna. Before the tree root had reached Suna, Suna had put two fingers to her lips and blew. "Great job, Suna! I didn't know you had learned Sonic Arrow that quick!" Sasame exclaimed. "You forget that I had lessons from Himeno!" Suna replied. She then dove out of the way of the still moving tree root. "Sasame! It's still moving! What do we do?" asked Suna. "We need to leave and find the others as soon as possible!" Sasame said. "Right!" Suna screamed. She flew up in the air and flew across the sky to find Himeno and the other Leafe Knights.  
  
At the same time when Sasame and Suna were fighting the tree root, Hayate and Himeno were also fighting. They had sent Hina, Shoji, Keisuke, and Mina to Leafenia, where they would be safe from harm. Hina was pounding on the door to the other world while screaming, "MAMA! PAPA! ANSWER ME!" "They can't hear you, Hina. We're in Leafenia." Shoji said trying to restrain his two little siblings. "Why did they have to do that? Shoji, they may die!" Hina screamed with tears rolling down her pink cheeks. Shoji was crying as well. "I know that, Hina. But they're our parents, our guardians. They know what's best for us, and they didn't want us to get hurt." Said Shoji with sadness in his voice. Hina bit her lip and began to cry harder. She fell to her knees and sobbed in her hands. "MAMA! PAPA!" Hina screamed while sobbing.  
  
Back on Earth, Himeno and Hayate had preated, and were still fighting the tree root. Himeno, as well as Hayate, were both injured. Hayate made his body become a barrier for Himeno when she was about ready to be struck and she couldn't defend herself. "Hayate! Are you okay?" Himeno screamed after the root struck Hayate again. "I-I'm f-fine." Hayate stuttered with pain in his voice. Himeno dodged the tree root again, and then she said to Hayate, "Hayate, you don't sound okay. How bad are your wounds?" Himeno heard Hayate's long gasp of air and then Hayate began to unpreat with her. "HAYATE!" Himeno screamed. Her and Hayate began to fall from the sky. Hayate was badly bruised and bleeding, while Himeno only had a few scrapes. Before Himeno and Hayate could hit the ground, another flying person came from out of no where and caught them both by the collars of their shirts. When Himeno finally realized that she didn't hit the ground, she opened her eyes and looked up at the person who had saved her life. The person was Suna. "Hey, thought you needed help, so I saved your butt. Was that okay, or do I have to drop you?" Suna asked. Himeno laughed and said, "No you don't have to drop me." Suna placed both Himeno and Hayate on the ground. Suna laid Hayate's body on the ground with his head on Himeno's lap. Hayate moaned and turned his head to the side. He clutched his chest where the worst of his wounds were. That is the spot where the tree root had almost pierced right through him. Himeno stroked her husband's hair trying to calm him down. All of the sudden, a female maniacal laugh was heard throughout the sky. Suna and Himeno looked up in the sky, and saw Takako, the Princess of Disaster floating down to the ground. Himeno and Suna both heard Sasame scream, "Takako!" "Well, what do you know. It's the two Pretear's, and two Leafe Knights. How convenient." Takako said. Sasame unpreated with Suna and limped a little towards her. "Sasame..." Suna said. "Takako, I want you to call back the Great Tree of Fenryl and leave this place forever. I never want to see you again!" Sasame screamed at the top of his lungs. He winced as his leg gave out a shock of pain. Takako laughed. "And you think I'll listen to you after what you did to me? I don't think so. What I'm really after is-"Takako started, until another girl came flying out of no where and hit Takako out of the sky and down to the ground. The girl was dressed in the Pretear of Fire outfit, which meant that Goh must've preated with her. "Why don't you quit bugging people! It can sometimes get on people's nerves!" the pink haired girl said. "Great going, Ember!" Himeno screamed happily. Ember landed on the ground, and she then turned into a bright light, and then she turned back into her normal clothes and Goh appeared standing right beside her. "Where's your kids?" Goh asked urgently. "Why do you need to know?" Himeno asked the Fire Knight. "Because Hina and Shoji are the people that Takako is after!" Goh screamed. Himeno gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Takako laughed again. "You're not so stupid after all, Fire Knight. Yes, I am after the oldest children of the White Pretear and the Leafe Knight of Wind. They are the keys to the Great Tree of Fenryl's power." Takako said evilly. Himeno growled. "Takako! Why do you have to do this to yourself?" Himeno screamed at her enemy. "You can thank Sasame for my reforming." Takako said shifting her glance over to Sasame. Sasame clenched his teeth and growled low in his throat. Suna went over to Sasame and rubbed his back. Himeno heard Hayate moan. She looked down at Hayate and saw him with his eyes barely open. "Hayate?" Himeno asked. Everyone's eyes turned towards the leader of the Leafe Knights. Hayate propped himself up on his hands and then tried his best to get to his feet. "Hayate! Don't try to move!" Himeno screamed. Hayate looked up and glared at Takako. Takako laughed and said, "Well, I see your just fine. I should've gave the roots a little bit more Leafe than I did. It would've been nice to see you die." Said Takako. Hayate growled and then grunted from the pain in his chest. Takako laughed. "If you're this weak then I guess your children won't be tough to catch now will they?" Takako asked. Hayate gasped and thought to himself, "No! She can't!" 


	3. Sibling Rivalry and the Worry About Haya...

More Than Enough  
  
Story By: Cleao Valentine  
  
Chapter 3: Sibling Rivalry and the Worry About Hayate  
  
Hina and Shoji Awayuki kept on walking around the prairies of Leafenia, but they couldn't find anyone there that could help them get back into their world. Hina collapsed down by the lake and sobbed again. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I MISS MAMA, AND PAPA TOO!" Hina screamed. Shoji turned around and screamed, "Will you quit your crying! Mom and dad will be just fine, Hina! I don't know why you're so emotional about this anyway! We just need to find someone who can get us back to our world and we can help mom and dad!" Hina kept on crying until she finally asked, "Are you saying...that you don't care what happens to mom and dad during the time period of now and then?" Shoji gasped and looked at the ground. "Yeah. I do care about them, it's just I have a lot of faith in them, and I know in my heart that their alright. Why don't you just have faith in them as well?" asked Shoji. "SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO PLACE TO TALK! I DID SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO THEM THAT I SHOULDN'T HAVE! I FEEL SO HORRIBLE ABOUT THIS, AND NOW THEIR GOING TO DIE, AND I CAN'T EVER TELL THEM HOW MUCH I LOVE THEM!" Hina screamed. "WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF! THEY WILL BE JUST FINE!" Shoji screamed. "How do you know? Huh?" Hina asked a little bit more calmly. "I just know, okay! Now, let's hurry up before we run into trouble." Shoji said walking ahead. Hina slowly got up off of the ground and followed her younger brother. After walking for a few hours, Shoji and Hina stopped and fed the twins their bottles of milk that Hina had stored in the baby bag that she had grabbed before her father shoved them into Leafenia. "Hey, Shoji, do you think it's possible that dad might be..." Hina started. Shoji looked up at her and asked, "What?" "You know, injured?" asked Hina. "Why do you say that?" Shoji asked her while he held the bottle up to Keisuke's mouth. "Because he usually preats with mom when their in a battle against an enemy right, and if mom can't defend herself, then dad puts himself up as a barrier, right? Well, I was just thinking since that he does that all of the time, then I'm thinking that he might be very hurt." Hina explained. "Yeah, but don't count dad out of the fight just yet. He's not exactly a tough nut to crack." Said Shoji with a smile. Hina giggled and said, "Yeah. I guess your right."  
  
Back in the other world, Hayate struggled to speak to Takako, but could never get any words out. The only thing that came out of his mouth was blood. He collapsed to the ground after the third time of throwing up blood. "Hayate! Please! Don't try to talk anymore!" Himeno urged Hayate to stay lying down. "I...won't...give up." Hayate said struggling to get up to his feet. Takako laughed at Hayate's pain. "That's what you get for trying to protect your family. Your better off alone, Hayate." Takako told him. "Himeno...and the children are my pride and joy. I wouldn't give them up for the world." Hayate said. Himeno smiled and whispered, "Hayate..." Takako covered her mouth with her wrist and started to giggle silently. "How could you not give them up? They're eventually going to perish anyway." Takako told Hayate. Hayate growled and tried to stand up, and eventually succeeded. "Don't you dare lay a hand on them!" Hayate barely managed to say. Takako harrumphed and screamed, "GREAT TREE OF FENRYL! DESTROY HAYATE!" Takako screamed. All of the sudden, a giant tree root rose up out of the ground and launched itself towards Hayate. "HAYATE!" Himeno, Ember, Suna, and the other Leafe Knights screamed. The tree root pierced Hayate in the chest. Himeno stood there as blood started flying off of Hayate's stomach and chest. Himeno stood there in complete shock of what she had just seen. Before she realized what had happened, Hayate had said in barely a whisper before he collapsed to the ground, "I'll always be your knight, Himeno. Forever." 


End file.
